the power of love
by silvia silver elf
Summary: Inuyasha is a crown prince of all demons and Kagome has the power of a high priestess. inu kidnaps Kag and injures her one friend in all the world. will her freind live?will love become?
1. a Strangers Thoughts

Inuyasha is a super being and Kagome has the power of a high priestess...

Inuyasha

Inuyasha had the power of fire. He prided himself on being the most powerful super being in all the land. Inuyasha could control fire to go in any direction he wished and do anything he wished. But this is not what made him powerful, he also had the use of water. He could do a lot with water, he could make it rain or snow, he could control the tide, he could make a funnel or he could levitate the fire or water and make it shape into things that he wished it to, though his main power was fire.

Kagome

Kagome is very powerful but just how powerful she was soon to find out.

Kagome had the power to be high priestess but she was always to be an outcaste for the people hated her, they thought her a witch of evil sorts. Kagome learned to control her power to late for her people so she would just wander around from village to village staying where she was accepted and going where she was not. Her only weapons were a short sword stolen given to her by her mom, a bow and a quarrel which she with much practice bewitched to be always full.

Today Kagome was in a forest sleeping peacefully in her campground. She had been in this forest for half a year trying to learn how to control her power and succeeding in doing so after burning a part of the forest, the part she was sleeping in now to be precise.

Kagome woke up and started to cook herself some meat for breakfast. Today she is going to go to a village just north of her position. After breakfast she started to pack.

Inuyasha sat by a pond watching the water village he had made out of boredom. The people in the village were only three inches high. There were huts, paths, cats, dogs, people running to work, cattle being herded in the fields and much more. Inuyasha could not take it anymore he had to do something, anything! As he stood up the village splashed down into the pond and was lost into its depths. Inuyasha jumped over the forestry and landed in the castel walls by the front doors of the castel that he shared with his older brother.


	2. Love, joy, sorrow and loyalty

one thing I should mention is that Kagome is the most powerful preistess, more powerful than Kikyou by far, more powerful than any other priestess and Inuyasha is still a demon! I also have a question is a priestess the same as a miko? ok with that off my chest here is the story...

chapter 2

Love, joy, sorrow and loyalty.

Kagome sat in the tavern in a corner watching the men drink so much they lost control and made fools of themselves. She watched with disinterest. Kagome decided to leave and find a place to sleep for the night as a man was thrown on the table she was sitting at, successfully crashing it down with a defening smash. Then a fight started as she left, over who threw the guy. All the men started to join in with the fight. Kagome did not care before long she found a place to stay for the week. The family was very nice and let her eat at thier table after she healed thier oldest child. A son around the age of ten, taken over by a demon of some sort.

Inuyasha was in a very tough spot surrounded by twenty demons, powerful demons and fifteen mikos in his own mess hall. "so is it a deal?" said the leader, one of the miko's

"huh?" said Inuyasha.

The leader with a lot of patience sighed, then went on to explain it yet again

"Demons are taking over our lands they are to much in number to keep back, we want to join forces with you to stop them. In return we will give you a share of all our proffits, we will stand and fight with you in your time of need and we will give you and your brother twopriestess' to use as you see fit."

At these words two mikos stepped forward from behind the demons at the back and made thier way forward. Inuyasha new his answer before even answering, for he saw a girl so beautiful that he had to have her. She had long black hair, beautiful eyes and a body very much to his liking (yuck! where is Kagome when you need her?)

"no" he said as he grabbed her and ran to his room, the girl went with him willingly, even ran to try and keep up to his fast pace.

" My name is kikyou" she maneged to say as she ran with him.

Seshomaruo shook his head at them as he sat on his thrown of bones.

"you heard him now go" They left knowing the out come if they were to rebell and ask for Kikyou back.

Seshomarou had not even looked at his "prize" as she left with the others, he just mused to himself that his brother would do that.

"must get that from me and dad" he mumbled to himself.

>>>two weeks later 

Kagome dicided to go to her home village to see her older brother. Her plan was simple, go in disguise, see him ask him of his health, then leave. Kagome did the first part easily enough, the disguese part that is, but when she walked into her village to see it being attacked she just had to help so she took off her bow, which had been across her back, then let 'em shoot. Five minutes later not a demon stood, but her people looked at her with a questioning glance.

"thanks but why?" asked her father

"I would like a place to stay for the night could I stay in your house?"

they welcomed her and let her stay

"stay as long as you want!" said her childhood bestfreind Olivia images of herself being thrown out of the village by her father and being spat on by her bestfreind came into Kagomes mind as Olivia, tryed to take her hand. Kagome pulled her hand back as fast as she could and forced a smile.

"may I rest in a room, my long journey has drained me" she followed her father out to her house, up the stairs and into her old room, which to her disapointment bore no trace of herself ever being there.

"Do you have any children?" asked Kagome

Ya a son named Sota." he answered

"no others? mmm and how is he?" Kagome said as she wondered why she was torturing herself by being here.

"He is in excellent, he does not think himself ready o settle down to have a family, mabe you can change his mind heh?"

the very thought made her sick at the stumach

"I don't think so" she said as she waited for him to leave.

When he left Kagome tried to rest but could not so she went to her brothers room, it was just like she remembered it only he was not in there and the crib was replaced by a bed. All the bedding was a faded green, in the left corner was his dresser that she and her father had made for him before he was born, a big desk in the right corner, it had been hers but there was no room in her room for it, she had had to many toys, and all of the floor was covered with the dark green carpet that the survents had made for him when he was born. There was a window if you looked straight, it was just above the front door so you could see any visiters before they even nocked.

She stood a few feet away from the window so no one could see her and watched a fifteen year old Sota come up the path and into the house and yelled to thier mom.

"mom Im home sorry Im late there was some demons in the hills to be taken care of!"

Kagome was so nervouse thatbefore thinking she ran down the stairs and around the corner almost running into him. He was a very powerful man, not as powerful as Kagome but still very powerful. Powerful enough to sence her in her true form. They embraced (or more like Kagome lost her balance and fell into him and he just finished the hug by rapping his arms around her but lets not be picky). Thier father thought they were nuts but said nothing.

"I've missed you sis" He wispered in her hear, just low enough so that only she could hear him.

"and I you" wispered Kagome back.

>>>Inu 

Inuyasha woke up from the distant smell of fire and the sight of Kikyou being gone. Inuyasha saw in the horizone black smoke from Kikyou's village

"wench if she's out there I'll rip her head off" he said as he ran out the bedroom door and down the hall smashing into his brother as he came out of his room. They crashed onto the floor and both scrambled to run in the same direction at the same time in almost pitch dark, if they had been trying to fall down the stairs they both succeeded splendedly. After many growls, and fifty feet of stairs they both were running down the hall side by side. Kikyou they found on the castel wall flirting with some gaurds who were treing to keep away from her for fear of the beating they would get for talkingwith Inuyasha's girl.

"bloody wench every night and day I cetch her cheating on me. I should just kill her!" said Inuyasha in frustration as he grabbed her and started to drag her back.

"you have to save my village! do it for me!"

He turned to her " first of all I do not have to do anything second why would you care? you said so last night that as long as I looked after you you did not care if I sabatoged it"

true she did not care about the village but she wanted to look like she had some loyalty if only to make him like her more. Some of the maids had said that day that he liked loyalty. Personaly Kikyou was thinking of going after his brother, changing targets but Inuyasha was the youngest so he had received more trinquets. Little did she know that Inuyasha had thrown it all in a vault and lost the key and forgot where the vault was. Inuyasha watched Kikyou go to her room but did not join her. Instead he walked with his brother on the wall.

"we should go and save the village Inuyasha" said Seshomaruo walking beside him

"no, I don't feel like it today, mabe later" said Inuyasha

"father protected them for many years, in his memory we should protect them. I'm going are you going to join me?" said seshomaruo, not waiting for an answer he jumped out to the village.

"I'm not going" said Inuyasha as he turned back to his empty room.

Seshomarou jumped to the village to find no survivers in it and all the houses on fire. Seshomaruo slayed most of the demons but there were so many of them that he was overcome. By the end not one demon stood but niether did seshomarou for he had a deep cut at his shoulder and was losing his life's blood, fast. Everything went dark to Seshomaruo and he was losing conciecness.

Just as all hope left him and he was excepting his death to come he felt a soft hand touch his face, lifing it up to meet sparkling brown eyes. At this point he lost conciencness...

>>>... 

hehehe lets make a deal if you give me a review or more I will continue with the story and you can find out if he survives or not, depending on my mood after I read it. Please if you have any tips for wrighting I will also except that too...does he live or not.


	3. loyalties love

Seshomarou's POV

Seshomarou woke up to the soft humming of a young lady

"oh you have awoke, finally. giggle you have been out for almost a month. My name is Rin. What's yours?" said the girl

"she is to pretty to be real!" he thought to himself as he looked around. " Rin, where am I?"

he was in some sort of cave.

"You are in my cave, I saved you from the village and dragged you in here, your heavy"she complained in a teasing way.

His coat ( what do you call that thingy?) was on a rock making him look at what he was wearing. He was wearing his pants but his chest was heavily bandaged, and he felt like he could possibly have gained one-hundred pounds in the time it took him to wake up, he was so heavy and tired that after eating the fish Rin gave to him he went back to sleep.

Kagome's POV:

Kagome went to leave the following day but her brother stopped her.

"Do not leave me here all alone again, I want you to stay, just awhile longer please?" he begged and pleaded and Kagome not being able to say no stayed another day. All would have been normal if at dinner she had not blown her cover.

"What was your daughter like?" she asked politely knowing that the family had been eager for her to ask and had been trying to get her to ask since she arrived.

"Ohh you know, she was a weak girl, taken over by demons she could not defeat. In the end it killed her." said her father " I AM NOT WEAK. YOU THREW ME OUT BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS THAT I WAS MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU AND MOM PUT TOGETHER" she yelled at her father over the table as she stood up. She regretted her harsh words immediately for her mom and dad ran to their son and screamed for her to go. Kagome had already packed and had all her stuff with her so all she had to do was walk out and she did but Souta followed her out.

"What!" said Kagome in frustration

" I want to go with you" he said. Kagome turned around

"why?" asked Kagome

" I can't stand it here I am not ready to marry let me go with you. Or I'll leave here on my own without your help, sister"...

Inuyasha's pov:

"WHERE IS SESHOMAROU?" yelled Inuyasha at the head gaurd.

Inuyasha was going mad looking everywhere for his brother. Not to mention that Kikyou left and had not been found. Not that he cared. He was very upset that he could have saved his brother and had not. Inuyasha went for the only thing that calmed him a walk, where he met the most beautiful girl and a scrawny kid.

"Hello, my name is Kagome and this is my little brother Sauta."

>>>... 

what'll happen next?


	4. chains of emotional pain

Inuyasha stared at the beauty he saw infront of him

"uhhh...hi inkaraya, no iyashma" he shook his head and tried again

"im inuyasha" Kagome laughed at the scene before her. Inuyasha told the two about him looking for his brother and they all agreed to look for him together. after two days of searching they came across a girl washing a pink coat in the river humming to herself happily. "Excuse me?" said Kagome as she approach the young one.

she whirled around and gasped at the demon.

"Im just washing my clothes in the river please do not harm me. the girl looked so frail that they did not question her on sheshomarou's existence so they had no clue that she had him in her cave-home. If Inuyasha had been looking close enough he would have seen that she had been cleaning sheshomarous coat when they had disturbed her and she still held it in her hands as if it would guard her in some way. the group left the poor girl and moved on.

rins pov:

I watched as the intruders left watching to make sure they did not sneak back then I turned around smashing into something hard I screamed a blood Curtling screech that was rewarded with a hand on my throat and another one on my mouth. It was a water demon of some sort, it was green and very slimy. I bit, scratched and kicked until I got a hand free which I tried to use to take the hand off my throat but he or it was to strong. Everything was going black as I let out one final whimper.

normal pov:

All of a sudden rin was free and a dead demon lay before her with a demon lord standing above it. sheshomarou leaned forwards and scooped her up as if she were light as a feather, which having given sheshomarou the most of her rashins, was very possible.

the demon went in the direct path to his castle with the little bundle in hand. along the way he met up with the trio and stopped.

"Brother, I need to go to the castle, come " he said as he jumped back into the sky.

"Well it was nice to meet you Inuyasha" said Kagome as she straightened her shirt and held out her hand.

her hand was grabbed but not in the way she expected, it was grabbed and yanked by inuyasha's left hand as he grabbed her by her waist and jumped with a struggling Kagome and a little brother who had dived on his back and was now ripping his hair out and tugging at his delicate doggie ears.

"let me go!" said Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time, though for different reasons. Inuyasha hit the boy with a fire spell and nocked the girl out with some poison from a pouch from his belt. Inuyasha jumped to his castle in great pain for his ears. Upon arrival the two visitors were taken/ ripped from him andbraught to the dungeon.

kagome's pov:

_as we flew threw the sky I saw my brother ripping the poor demon, wait what am I say? poor, he's kidnapping us!I tried a few spells but was to scared to do any damage. Sauta was hit with a fire ball the size of three or four heads. BeforeI could react Inuyasha threw some black sand atmeandI knew no more..._

Inuyasha's pov:

that night he lay in his bed with his hands holding his head up as he watched Kikyou do her makeup at a makeup table in the corner.

"you know, Im not in the mood to deal with you disappearing then coming back wreaking of Naroku, get out."

she looked so shocked that he laughed out loud

"you heard me, in the morning im going to search the castle and the forest if you are in any of these places I will bring you to the dungeon where you will live out your days, never seeing freedom again."

that shut her up but what about Kagome? I just cant stop thinking about her...

>>>... 

good for Inu, getting rid of kikyou...


	5. Chains of Freedom

Inuyasha had been so busy lately that he had forgotten to free Kagome. it dawned on him after seven days as he went to her brother to see if he was still alive, he was.

"why?"the little one siad

he asked as he tried to lift his still chained arm. that is when it dawned on him that he had forgotten to tell the guards that they were guests, (and seeing as the castel never had guests the guards had put them in the dungeon. and that is how they got there in the first place) **they were still chained! **inuyasha ran out of the room at full pace.

Kagome sat in the dungeon triing to open the lock with a bone from her meal when she heard someone opening the door. She scrambaled to pull it out but it was stuck just as her head touched the mat the door yanked open and the demon prince stood in the doorway.

"release her" he demanded.

as soon as she was released she let some spirit arrows go (she does not need arrows if she is mad enough thats part of her magic) into the room and slayed all in it's substance then she got up and ran out the hall with a speed inhuman, right past a demon so shocked he just watched her go.

"I know where she is" he sighed to himself as he took a secret chamber to the hospital wing, it was the quikest way.

When he gaot there he was amazed to find her already there...

Kagome ran to where her heart told her and found herself in the hospital wing. she searched for her brother and found him in a room of his own, he was chained to the bed rail, he looked nonexistant. Kagome waisted no time in running to his side and healing him, while silently praying she was not to late. Souta opened his eyes and gave a small smile to her, he went to wisper something but Inuyasha chose that moment to walts in

"what how did you get here so quickly?" asked Inuyasha as confused as ever.

Kagome did not answer him but went forward as if he were still injured and listened to her brother speak.

"I just need a little rest, give me an hour and ill be good as new."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"my brother needs rest you moron get out!" she screamed/wispered. strangly enough he complied but not before grumbling

"he's not going to last the next day even if he survives today."

Inuyasha was almost out the door when he turned and threw Souta's keys on his bed then left.

Souta smiled a thanks to Kagome then turned and went to sleep.

two hours later

Inuyasha sat at the door grumbling to himself about stupid girls and thier stupidaty

"hugh" he grumbaled to himself. he was going mad with suspition so he crept in.

Kagome was getting worried now it felt like a day he had been resting.

"Souta, are you alright?"

No response

In pure horror she checked his pulse, he was cold yet alive. she went to pull back but he grabbed her arm.

"sister? I'm alright, why did he do this? I understand why he hurt me but why was he was taking you, I do not understand."

Kagome was at a loss for words so she turned away, and saw a sight that made her blood boil. Inuyasha was spying on them and thier privet talk.

"YOU PERVERT GO AWAY OR ILL KILL YOU YOU LITTLE BUGGER!" as Kagome said this she threw some books from a near by shelf and forcefully throwing them at Inuyasha and the gaurds coming in like rats coming out of a flooding sewer.

"NO" yelled Inuyasha as the guards went for the kill.

Kagome dodged the sword in front of her andgrabbed his boot knife, using that she was a blur of kunfu of all sorts, karota (how do you spell that?) and sword fighting. by the time Inuyasha got to her there were three (3) died, ninteen (19) wounded and thirteen (13) books that had hit Inuyasha in the head, coming from her direction.

**"ENOUGH!"** He yelled.

his gaurds stopped but Kagome got one more book in before she gave in, not becouse she was tired or out done but becouse she wanted to listen to what the jerk had to say. She was held back by five gaurds as Inuyasha started to talk.

"These are guests not prisoners. on less they try to leave do not touch them, am I understood?"

"yes sir" they said in anison

"good now leave, all of you" said Inuyasha

"yes sir" they said in anison once more as they scrambled to be the one to leave first.

Inuyasha watched them leave but once the door shut he felt a book smack into his head. the blow was so sudden and hard that his vision was messed up for a few minutes.

Kagome had her back to the group of peaple as they all left. It was then that she saw that she had missed a book on the shelf so she grabbed it, wirled around and threw with all her physicle strength, hitting him in the side of the head.

"Grrrrrr" was all she heard in the dead silence that fell on the room for the minutes to follow. the silence was so thick that it was sufficating

"never do that again, never" he said in a low voice, so low it sent shivers down her back and filled her heart with fear.

Then Inuyasha left and silently closed the door behind himself.

"sister I'm to tired to go yet, I wont make it, I thought with some rest I could but I cant. I'll need a few days rest"

"whatever you need do not worry I think I can survive here for a few days." she said with a forcedsmile.

Just then a maid came in "follow me to your bed chamber."

Before following Kagome turned to her brother that was already fast asleep

"yes I think I can survive here" and with that she followed the maid out...

sorry for the dilay (if you have not noticed my spelling sucks!) you would not believe the week Ive had! my cat went crazy with some sickness that humans cannot get (out of two hours of listening to the guy thats all I got) I had to put him down :( thats one thing but I do not want to bore you with the rest.

>>>... 

special thanks to kami-necko1029 your not all that weird- dogdemoninuyashaandkagome and Katie.THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! to all those that read this and did not review, shakes head REVIEW! sheeeeeeesh!... have a great day and ill try to update soon


End file.
